A network system includes a front apparatus and a server, where the front apparatus is configured to perform human-computer interaction with a user and related processing, the server is configured to perform complex service logic processing, and the front apparatus and the server perform interactive communication by using a communications network. A network system has a lot of applications, where an online game system is a typical network system.
An online game refers to a multiplayer online game that is sustainable, uses the Internet as a transmission medium, uses a game server and a user device (such as a computer, a smartphone, or a tablet computer) as processing terminals, and uses a game client or a web page as an information interaction window, and aims to realize entertainment, relaxation, and communication, and make virtual achievements.
A demonstration (Demo) technology may be used in current network systems. The Demo technology may record information, such as an image, a sound, or a file, that is shown and output by a front input/output interface (such as a display module, an audio output module, or the like) of a network system, and play back the recorded information in the front input/output interface after network connection is ended. For example, in an online game system, the Demo technology records a video and a file of a game playing process of a player, and generally, supports recording and playback functions.